Perfect Smile
by Sutaahiiraa
Summary: But, hey. Do me a favor today. Smile and mean it during the photo shoot, okay?" Another Seiya/Yaten drabble; takes place during Stars while the Three Lights deal with yet another photoshoot.


**Perfect Smile**

* * *

Seiya wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a small hand towel before tossing it at Taiki who caught it with an annoyed glance. Seiya merely grinned, tuning out the rant of immaturity and ignorance that Taiki was dishing out at him as he walked across the stage for his water bottle. Soundcheck for their concert that night had ended a little while ago, and now they were just taking random, candid shots for a magazine that they promised they'd do an interview with.

Just as Seiya reached his water bottle, he, Yaten and Taiki were summoned backstage to start the picture taking. The photographer was waiting and they were pressed for time since the concert was to start in about 45 minutes. Seiya sighed, quickly slipping behind Yaten before lightly placing a hand on the small of his back as the two walked down the twisting halls to the specified room.

"Someone looks exhausted." Seiya spoke lowly so no one besides the two of them could hear the conversation.

Yaten merely shrugged, somewhat annoyed with the conversation already. "What will these pictures do for us, Seiya? They're not getting us any closer so I don't see why we have to take them.. She needs to hear us, not see us."

Seiya moved his hand upward stealthily before finally resting at the base of Yaten's neck, deep blue eyes shutting halfway in thought as he continued to walk. "Yaten... Come on. You know seeing is just as important. She needs to hear our message, yes, but if she is in hiding and can only see the magazine covers or posters then it is something... And not only that, but how can we give off the regular celebrity impression if we don't do a little media love?"

Yaten answered with a defeated shrug, turning around to face Seiya as they walked. "I realize. It's still kind of disheartening. I know you're pissed about it too, why don't you show it?"

"Because, _Yaten_," replied Seiya, he had stopped talking and the hand that moved back downward from Yaten's neck down his arm until he grabbed a hold of his wrist. Seiya pulled at his wrist till Yaten stumbled forward and their bodies were pressing against each other completely. Yaten blinked in shock as Seiya leaned in closer, looking around before whispering quietly into his ear. "If I waste my time bitching over what can't be helped I can't play around with that's in front of me, can I?"

Yaten's eyes widened and he felt his face flush red. "You dirty little..." He stopped himself and grinned smugly, tilting his head so he could kiss Seiya's neck lazily. "Are you saying all I do is bitch and no play?"

"I'm not saying that..." Seiya's fingers tickled Yaten's wrist as he smiled somewhat shyly. "But, hey. Do me a favor today, okay?"

"And what favor would that be?" Yaten asked between kisses. He was now making his way toward Seiya's collarbone.

"Um. Hmm..." Seiya raised his head enough to rest it against Yaten's shoulder, just relaxing in the smell and feel of him. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply in contentment. "Smile and mean it during the photo shoot, okay?"

"I do so smile..." Yaten pulled away from Seiya's throat, making a half perplexed, half amused look. "Look at all the pictures. Unless we're being serious, I smile."

"Yeah, you do." Seiya raised his head up to look into Yaten's peridot colored eyes. "But it's not real. Give me your real smile."

Yaten raised a brow, staring at Seiya. "And if all of that wasn't real...and since you apparently know me better than I do. What is my real smile?"

Seiya didn't reply. He merely leaned in closer and pressed a light, gentle kiss to Yaten's forehead before pulling back with a smile, eyes shining with emotion. "I love you."

Yaten's eyes widened and he ignored the redness and warmth he felt creep over his face. "You haven't... You..." His features softened and he smiled lazily and contentedly in Seiya's direction.

"That, my love, is your real smile. And I want to see more of it."

"You're still dirty.. Quite the dirty player." Yaten moved forward again and his lips retook their claim on Seiya's throat. "But I love you too."

Seiya wrapped his arms around Yaten's form and felt Yaten's arms go around him as well, lightly but there. Neither one moved an inch as they heard the click clack of a camera or when they saw the flash of light.


End file.
